Calm down
by Titesalegosse
Summary: Aux prises avec Deucalion et sa meute d'Alphas, Derek et Scott sont contraints de faire appel à une mercenaire au caractère bien trempé pour les aider. En plus d'être une louve-garou excellant dans l'art du combat, Flora a également quelques dons bien particulier qu'ils ne tarderont pas à découvrir. Et qui pourraient bien être d'une grande aide contre leurs adversaires...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic, basée sur ma deuxième série fétiche : Teen Wolf.

Cette fanfic se passe pendant la **saison 3, partie A** et comprend donc des **SPOILERS** de cette saison.

Elle est toujours en cours d'écriture, je ne l'a posterais donc pas forcément à un rythme régulier, tout dépendra de mon avancée (je n'ai que quelques pages d'avance pour le moment)

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Calm down**

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, Derek, je gérais la situation ! s'exclama Scott en se redressant pour essayer de marcher sans aide.

– Servir de punching-ball aux jumeaux, tu appelles ça gérer ? ironisa Stiles qui le soutenait pendant que Derek ouvrait la porte métallique de son loft.

– Ils ne s'en sont pas sorti indemne non plus, j'aurais fini par les avoir ! insista Scott alors que Derek secouait la tête en soupirant d'un air las.

– Ça me fait mal de dire ça mais, si Derek n'était pas venu te sauver les fesses et te tirer de là, tu te serais fait mettre en pièces. Désolé mec, mais tu ne faisais clairement pas le poids.

Voyant son ami sur le point de répliquer, Stiles poursuivit.

– Mais si tu tiens tant que cela à jouer les fiers, tu arriveras sans problème à marcher tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Stiles en le lâchant et en le forçant ainsi à tenir sur ses jambes sans aide.

– Pas de problème !

Scott afficha un sourire crispé et fit quelques pas en s'appuyant contre le mur avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous lui.

– Le super loup-garou sans peur et sans reproches que tu es accepte-t-il un peu d'aide maintenant ? lui lança son meilleur ami avec un sourire amusé en lui tendant la main.

Le loup-garou mal en point fit la moue mais lui tendit néanmoins la main. Stiles l'aida à se relever et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le sofa sous le regard consterné de Derek. Peter, qui était déjà présent dans le loft à leur arrivée, leur adressa un regard un brin condescendant.

– A quel moment allez-vous enfin vous rendre compte que vous ne pourrez pas battre la meute d'Alpha à vous deux ? leur lança-t-il en soupirant. Quand l'un d'entre vous sera mort peut-être ?

– Avec Isaac blessé et Boyd et Erica entre leurs mains, nous n'avons pas énormément d'option, rétorqua sèchement Derek.

– Et les Argent ? Nous pourrions leur demander de l'aide, ce sont des chasseurs de loups-garous professionnels après tout, proposa Stiles.

– Non ! s'écria Scott en se redressant, geste qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Il se tint les côtes en grimaçant.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je mets autant de temps à guérir ? s'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant qu'il avait toujours aussi mal.

– Parce que tu as été blessé par des Alphas, tes blessures vont mettre plus de temps à se refermer, lui expliqua Derek. Pour quelles raisons ne veux-tu pas faire appel aux Argent ?

– Le père d'Allison a bien spécifié qu'il l'autorisait à revenir à Beacon Hills et à continuer à nous fréquenter à la seule condition de ne plus les mêler à nos histoires surnaturelles. Et même sans ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée par ma faute.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. La meute d'Alpha les surclassait dans tous les domaines et l'offre de Deucalion pour forcer Scott et Derek à intégrer sa meute devenait de plus en plus insistante.

– Je sais qui on pourrait contacter, s'exclama tout à coup Peter, s'attirant ainsi les regards interloqués des autres. Une de mes connaissances, une louve-garou qui connaît bien Deucalion et sa bande, qui a déjà eu affaire à lui et qui pourrait probablement nous aider.

Scott consulta Derek du regard afin d'avoir son avis.

– Toute aide sera la bienvenue. Nous n'avons pas grande chose à perdre à lui demander, de toute façon, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Par curiosité, comment l'as-tu connu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son oncle.

– C'est une mercenaire avec laquelle j'ai travaillé peu de temps avant l'incendie, répondit Peter d'un ton très évasif en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

– Allo ?

– Flora, ma très chère Flora, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre ! s'extasia-t-il d'un air enjoué très forcé.

– Sentiments non partagés, déclara son interlocutrice d'un ton glacial. Des rumeurs courraient concernant ton retour parmi les vivants, j'ai le déplaisir de constater qu'elles sont vraies.

– Tu sais à quel point je suis coriace, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire faussement modeste. Cela m'a pris plus de temps que prévu pour m'en remettre, mais je suis enfin de retour. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Ils entendirent tous Flora éclater de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

– Moi, t'aider ? Alors que tu m'as trahi à de maintes reprises et que tu n'hésites pas à balancer tes alliés pour sauver ta peau ?

– Je te payerais, ajouta-t-il pour la convaincre.

– Aucune somme d'argent ne pourrait m'obliger à t'aider. J'aurais plutôt tendance à vouloir aider tes ennemis, précisa-t-elle d'un ton revanchard. Et puis, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai promis si je te revoyais ?

– Malheureusement, oui, grimaça-t-il.

– Alors ne me tente pas, tu sais que je fais rarement de promesse dans le vide, lui déclara-t-elle durement avant de raccrocher.

– C'est très étonnant cette capacité que tu as de te faire détester de tout le monde, dit Stiles avec amusement quand l'appel fut terminé.

– Nous sommes juste parti du mauvais pied, rien de plus.

– Non, il a raison, personne ne t'aime Peter, confirma son neveu avec le plus grand sérieux. De plus, elle n'a pas tord, tu n'hésites pas à trahir ceux qui t'entoure pour ton propre bénéfice.

– Elle nous aidera, rétorqua ce dernier, confiant, en rappelant Flora.

La mercenaire décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

– Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? Parce que je me ferais une joie d'exaucer tes prières si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ! déclara-t-elle mortellement sérieuse.

– Je sais où se trouve Deucalion, c'est pour ça que je te contacte, la coupa-t-il.

– Tu pouvais pas commencer par ça ! Parle !

– Il en a après nous et nous avons besoin de ton aide pour l'éliminer.

– Qui ça nous ? Qui est assez dingue pour s'allier avec toi ?

– Mon neveu et la bande d'ados attardés qui lui sert de meute.

– Hey ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Scott et Stiles en l'entendant les insulter. Derek les fit taire du regard afin de pouvoir écouter la suite de la conversation.

– Deucalion veut intégrer deux d'entre eux à sa meute d'Alpha dégénérés, reprit Peter.

– En les forçant à tuer tous les autres au passage, évidemment, ajouta Flora.

– Tu le connais bien.

Elle resta silencieuse si longtemps que les trois autres craignirent qu'elle leur refuse son aide.

– Où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant lourdement.

– A Beacon Hill.

– Dans la ville de ton ancienne maison ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Tout juste.

Il lui donna les coordonnées du loft de Derek.

– Je serais là demain, en début l'après-midi, déclara-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

– Cela s'est mieux passé que je ne l'attendais, s'exclama Peter, l'air très content de lui.

– Qui est-elle, comment tu l'as connais et surtout comment connaît-t-elle Deucalion ? Avec un peu plus de détails cette fois, lui ordonna Derek.

– Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai connu il y a quelques années, avant l'incendie de notre maison, soupira Peter, excédé de devoir se justifier.

– Continue.

– Nous avons fait équipe plusieurs fois et il est possible qu'elle ait eu des problèmes à cause de moi.

– Parce que tu l'avais trahi, en conclut Derek.

– Je n'irais pas jusque là, je dirais plutôt que j'ai dû faire un choix stratégique.

– Donc tu l'as trahi pour sauver ta peau, répondirent en même temps Scott et Stiles, Derek acquiesçant pour abonder dans leur sens.

– Pensez ce que vous voulez, finit par lâcher Peter avec mépris. Et pour ce qui est de comment elle a connu Deucalion, ce sera à elle de vous le raconter, pas à moi, éluda-t-il sommairement.

– Que t'a-t-elle promis si elle te revoyait ? demanda Stiles avec curiosité.

– Elle a juré qu'elle m'arracherait la tête, répondit-il avec un air contrit.

– Je l'aime déjà, rétorqua Scott avec un grand sourire alors que Stiles éclatait de rire.

Même Derek affichait un air amusé.

– Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution quand elle te reverra ? insista Stiles en sentant Peter mal à l'aise à cette idée.

– J'ose espérer que la présence de Deucalion dans les parages lui fera oublier ses menaces, rétorqua ce dernier avec une condescendance teintée néanmoins d'une pointe d'inquiétude.

– Compte sur nous pour le lui rappeler, déclara les deux ados goguenards.

Peter les fusilla du regard mais préféra ne plus rien répliquer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que le 1er chapitre vous a rendu curieux parce qu'aujourd'hui vous allez rencontrer Flora ! Vous verrez qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche mais qu'elle sait également faire preuve d'une grande compassion.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, l'alarme, détectant quiconque pénétrait dans l'immeuble, se déclencha pour annoncer l'arrivée de Flora. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lourde porte en fer coulissa et une jeune femme passa le seuil de la porte. Grande et mince, de longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos, elle portait un débardeur rouge, un jean noir moulant et des rangers montantes. Elle avait également jeté sur son épaule un gros sac de voyage noir.

Scott et Stiles la dévisagèrent bouche bée. Malgré sa courte existence en tant que loup-garou, Scott avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en rencontré plusieurs, du plus amical au plus fou. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait une aura aussi sauvage se dégager de l'un d'entre eux. La nouvelle arrivée lui donnait l'impression de se trouver devant un animal féroce, indomptable, un véritable prédateur qui n'hésiterait pas à le mettre en pièce au moindre mouvement brusque.

Ses yeux verts étincelants inspectèrent rapidement la pièce avant de se poser sur Peter. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle lâcha le sac de voyage qu'elle tenait toujours puis elle fonça sur lui, l'attrapa à la gorge et le souleva de plusieurs centimètres.

– Au moins une bonne chose ressortira de ces nombreuses heures que je viens de passer sur la route : je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer, se délecta-t-elle en serrant la trachée de Peter dans sa main.

Ne pouvant plus respirer, il s'agrippa à deux mains à la sienne pour tenter de la faire lâcher. Mais il avait autant de chance d'y arriver qu'un lièvre en aurait eu d'échapper à un loup affamé. Elle s'étonna de son manque de résistance, lui qui l'avait habitué à tout faire pour survivre.

– Tu y mets vraiment toutes tes forces ou tu fais juste semblant ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux, s'attendant à un mauvais tour de sa part.

– C'est une longue histoire mais disons qu'il n'a plus sa force d'antan, lui expliqua Derek. A l'heure actuelle, il ne pourrait même pas voler sa sucette à un bébé.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour le dévisager d'un air consterné. Sifflant de dépit, elle rejeta Peter à terre.

– Merci ! Tu viens de m'ôter tout le plaisir de te tuer ! Tu es plus faible qu'un chiot, ce serait te rendre service que de t'achever ! cracha-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait péniblement son souffle, toujours prostré à terre.

– Je viens tout juste de ressusciter, laisse-moi le temps de retrouver mes forces ! s'insurgea-t-il quand il put de nouveau parler.

– Ressusciter ? Je croyais que tu étais dans le coma, pas mort, s'étonna-t-elle.

– Il l'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôpital et commence à jouer les mégalomanes. Alors je l'ai égorgé, déclara Derek d'un ton neutre alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, suivi de Scott et de Stiles.

– Tu viens de gagner mon estime ! Et qui est le fils de pute qui a eu la bonne idée de le faire revenir ?

– C'est là encore une longue histoire, répondit Scott, mais en grande partie lui-même.

– C'est incroyable, t'es plus coriace que du chiendent, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il venait tout juste de se relever. (Elle s'approcha de lui en affichant un sourire sanguinaire et lui caressa la joue avec la pointe d'une de ses griffes.) Pardonne-moi, je me suis laissée emporter par ma colère. Je ne dois pas te tuer, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce, cela ne suffirait pas à rembourser tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je vais plutôt jouer avec toi, tu mérites de souffrir un peu.

A cette perspective, Stiles éclata de rire.

– Elle est ici depuis à peine quelques minutes mais je l'adore déjà, s'exclama-t-il une fois sa crise de fou rire passée.

– Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Bon, maintenant que le cas Peter est réglé, nous pouvons passer aux présentations. Laissez-moi deviner : toi, tu dois être Derek, son neveu. Tu as les yeux de ta mère, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

– Tu as connu ma mère ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, mais elle m'a aidé quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin. Et vous, vous devez être des membres de sa meute. Non, pas toi, corrigea-t-elle après un bref instant, toi tu es humain.

– Oui, un simple petit humain, sans crocs, sans griffes et sans super pouvoir, déclara Stiles en haussant les épaules.

– Un simple petit humain ? J'en doute fort. Si des loups-garous te permettent de connaître leur secret et de les fréquenter, c'est toujours pour une bonne raison. Tu dois leur être important ou au moins utile.

– Et bien, je suis un peu le cerveau du groupe, répondit-il en gonflant la poitrine alors que Derek levait les yeux au ciel.

– Cela ne fait aucun doute ! dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

– Et moi, je n'appartiens pas officiellement à la meute de Derek, c'est Peter qui m'a mordu. Puisque qu'apparemment tu ne comptes pas le tuer tout de suite, pourrais-tu nous dire ce que tu sais sur Deucalion ? demanda Scott. Peter nous a dit que tu as déjà été confronté à lui, alors nous pourrions en apprendre plus sur lui grâce à toi...

Flora leva la main pour l'interrompre et détourna la tête, les narines frémissantes. Maintenant que son attention n'était plus accaparée par Peter, elle remarqua une odeur capiteuse, une odeur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille provenant d'une pièce attenante à celle où elle se trouvait. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers l'origine de l'odeur qui lui piquait le nez mais Derek la saisit par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de franchir la porte.

– Qu'y a-t-il dans cette pièce ?

– Rien qui te concerne, lui répondit-il durement en se plaçant entre elle et la porte.

Flora ferma brièvement les yeux et respira profondément.

– Il y a un loup-garou grièvement blessé derrière cette porte.

Il continua à la fixer, les sourcils froncés, lui interdisant toujours le passage.

– Il pue l'aconit à plein nez ! Il va mettre des jours à l'évacuer complètement ! Je peux l'aider, insista-t-elle en l'affrontant du regard.

– Elle dit vrai, je l'ai déjà vu faire, affirma Peter qui s'était installé sur le sofa.

– Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, tu as ma parole.

Il la jaugea une dernière fois du regard comme pour essayer d'évaluer si elle représentait une menace pour Isaac. Puis il lâcha un soupir, ouvrit la porte et l'invita à le suivre. Elle passa le seuil, suivit de près par les deux adolescents, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Dans la pièce, elle découvrit, allongé sur une table d'opération, un autre adolescent, blessé et inconscient.

– Je peux ? préféra-t-elle demander à l'Alpha avant de s'approcher du blessé.

Derek lui donna son accord et elle s'avança vers la table. Elle grimaça en découvrant l'état du jeune loup-garou. Il était gravement blessé, les veines noircies et de toutes ses blessures s'élevaient des fumerolles bleutées attestant de la présence d'aconit dans son organisme. Elle avait rarement vu un loup-garou aussi sévèrement empoisonné.

Elle plaça ses mains au-dessus de lui et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Quand ses mains commencèrent à briller, elle rouvrit les yeux.

– Tes yeux ! Ils sont violets ! s'exclama Scott avec stupeur, n'ayant jamais rien vu de pareil.

– Les yeux rouges ou dorés sont beaucoup trop commun à mon goût, répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

Derek, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas.

– Je ne connais qu'un seul type de loup-garou ayant des yeux violets, mais c'est impossible, ce n'est qu'une légende ! objecta-t-il, refusant d'y croire.

– Les explications peuvent attendre, je dois me concentrer, les rabroua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle reporta son attention sur le blessé et promena ses mains au-dessus de son corps. Elle attira l'aconit à elle qui s'échappa par tous les pores de la peau du loup-garou. Au fur et à mesure, le poison forma une boule bleu-violette de la taille d'une balle de tennis, qui flottait suspendue à sa paume.

– C'est incroyable qui soit encore vivant avec autant d'aconit dans l'organisme ! s'exclama-t-elle en contemplant la boule bleutée.

Elle se dirigea vers l'évier près du mur du fond et jeta la boule dedans. Isaac se réveilla au même moment.

– Ils les ont eu ! Et ils ont failli m'avoir ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! répéta-t-il, totalement paniqué.

Flora se précipita vers lui, devançant Derek. Elle le força à la regarder et plongea ses yeux violets dans les siens.

– Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici, tu n'as rien à craindre, lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Isaac, bafouilla-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens.

– Très bien Isaac. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu as seulement besoin de te reposer, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, papillonna des yeux et s'endormit contre sa main. Elle eut tout juste le temps de reposer la tête du jeune loup-garou sur la table que Derek se jetait sur elle et l'attrapait à la gorge.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? l'accusa-t-il, en partie transformé.

– Je l'ai juste endormi ! Et tu as intérêt à me lâcher si tu ne veux pas subir la même chose !

– Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, Derek. Elle est très douée pour ça, soupira Peter, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Son neveu foudroya une dernière fois du regard la jeune femme avant de la lâcher.

– Grâce à moi il va s'en sortir. Et il se réveillera demain matin en pleine forme, déclara-t-elle avec plus de calme alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur teinte normale.

Elle comprenait parfaitement le geste de colère d'un Alpha protégeant un membre de sa meute.

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce pour laisser Isaac se reposer. Sitôt de retour dans la pièce principale, Scott et Stiles la mitraillèrent de questions, sur comment elle avait fait, pourquoi ses yeux étaient violets et pourquoi est-ce que Derek pensait cela impossible.

– Eh, doucement les gars ! Je viens d'extraire près de 500 grammes d'aconit du corps de votre petit copain, ce qui n'est pas de tout repos. De plus, j'ai roulé toute la matinée, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, alors je ne répondrais qu'une fois le ventre plein.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et lui indiqua la sortie d'un signe de la tête.

– Hey ! Pourquoi moi ! protesta-t-il.

Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

– T'inquiètes, je viens avec toi, dit Scott en le prenant par l'épaule avant que son ami n'ait pu répliquer.

Il se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez enfin connaitre le "secret" des yeux violets de Flora et en quelle circonstance elle a rencontré Deucalion.

Oui, c'est encore un chapitre très bavard, mais l'action arrive bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

– Je suis une Delta, annonça-t-elle quand tout le monde eut terminé les pizzas que les deux adolescents avaient ramenés.

– C'est impossible, c'est une légende, un conte pour enfant, décréta Derek d'un ton sans appel.

– Tu mets en doute mes pouvoirs ? Si tu veux les mettre à l'épreuve, je t'endormirais avec plaisir !

– Je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités mais ce que tu prétends être. Personne n'a jamais vu de Delta, ce n'est qu'un mythe.

– Évidemment que personne ne parle des Deltas ou ne se vante d'en connaître un ! Ils sont trop précieux et utiles pour les meutes qui en possèdent un ! Crois-moi, le secret est bien gardé ! Principalement parce qu'ils sont rares, mais aussi parce qu'ils peuvent être dangereux pour les Alphas !

– En quoi peuvent-ils être dangereux pour un Alpha ? demanda Scott, perplexe.

– Les Deltas ne répondent à aucune autorité, contrairement aux Bêtas. Voilà ce qui les rend dangereux aux yeux des Alphas, répondit Peter à la place de Flora.

– Un ordre donné par un Alpha n'a pas d'impact sur eux, ce sont des électrons libres au sein de la meute, ajouta-t-elle. De par ce statut, au sein d'une meute, un Delta est tout aussi puissant qu'un Alpha. Il bénéficie même des liens de meute.

– Et cela ne pose pas de problème ? D'avoir deux dominants au sein de la meute je veux dire. Les rares Alphas que l'on connaît ont pris l'habitude de commander sans discussion et de régner sans partage, dit Stiles d'un ton ironique en glissant un regard vers Derek et Peter.

– Tu as parfaitement raison. Et vu l'électron libre que tu semble être, les Alphas doivent t'adorer, plaisanta-t-elle. Ne pouvant pas le soumettre à son autorité, l'Alpha n'a que deux façons de gérer un Delta dans sa meute : soit en gagnant sa confiance et en travaillant main dans la main avec lui pour le bien de la meute. Soit… en brisant sa volonté.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration avant que Scott n'ose poser la question pour lui brûlait les lèvres.

– En quoi un Delta est-il utile dans une meute ? Tu peux soigner apparemment, en tout cas l'aconit, et endormir un loup-garou, mais as-tu d'autres pouvoirs ?

– Un Delta a le pouvoir de calmer tous les loups-garous, voire de les endormir comme tu viens de le rappeler. Même les Alphas. Les plus puissants peuvent endormir une dizaine de loups-garous sur plusieurs kilomètres rien que par la pensée.

– Comme les ondes delta, intervint Stiles. Ce sont les ondes que notre cerveau produit quand nous sommes en phase de sommeil profond, expliqua-t-il quand il croisa le regard interrogatif de Scott.

– Ce nom n'a pas été choisi par hasard. Ce pouvoir est un atout majeur pour une meute. Un Delta peut calmer les éléments perturbateurs, il peut aider les jeunes loups-garous à gérer leur colère et à contrôler leur transformation. Il peut même aider à attaquer une autre meute. Et dernier point, il peut extraire la plupart des poisons, comme l'aconit, de l'organisme d'un blessé.

– Le problème de la meute d'Alphas est réglé alors ! s'exclama Stiles avec enthousiasme. Il te suffit d'aller à leur repère, de tous les endormir et boom ! Le tour est joué !

– Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, répondit Flora en se rembrunissant.

– Mais tu viens de dire que tu pouvais endormir des Alphas, même à distance...

– A cause de Deucalion, mes pouvoirs sont bridés ! le coupa-t-elle d'un ton dur. Je ne peux plus endormir plusieurs loups en même temps, encore moins à distance, expliqua-t-elle avec plus de calme. Maintenant, il me faut un contact physique et visuel avec un loup pour pouvoir l'endormir. Et de toute façon, cela ne fonctionne pas sur lui, il est trop fort, j'ai déjà essayé.

– Comment t'es-tu retrouvé confronté à lui ? demanda Scott, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur leur ennemi.

– Prends garde à toi, je te déconseille de poser ce genre de question si tu tiens à la vie ! déclara Peter avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux en sachant quelle direction allait prendre la conversation.

– Il n'y a qu'envers toi que j'ai des envies de meurtre, les autres ne m'ont encore rien fait ! lui asséna-t-elle sèchement en le fusillant du regard.

– Tu...tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie ! bredouilla Scott un peu paniqué.

– Bien sûr que je n'y suis pas obligée, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour garder les informations sur Deucalion pour moi, alors je vais y répondre. Mais je vais devoir remonter quelques années avant ma rencontre avec Deucalion pour que vous puissiez comprendre tous les enjeux.

Elle se pencha en avant, les mains croisées et soupira longuement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à raconter son histoire.

– Mes parents sont morts tués par des chasseurs quand j'avais 13 ans, me laissant seule avec mes quatre jeunes sœurs, qui avait alors entre 2 et 7 ans. Nous nous sommes toutes enfuies et je les ai élevés du mieux possible. J'arrivais à assurer notre survie en volant et en faisant des petits boulots. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, alors j'ai fini par devenir mercenaire et je me suis mise à chasser des créatures contre de l'argent. Nous avons vécu trois ans comme cela, avant que Deucalion ne nous trouve et qu'il découvre ce que j'étais. Il voulut me forcer à intégrer sa meute et à abandonner mes sœurs en signe d'allégeance. Évidemment, j'ai refusé alors il s'en est pris à elles.

–Tu n'as pas à en dire plus, l'interrompit Peter, connaissant déjà la suite de son histoire.

– Je sais, mais il le faut pourtant, affirma-t-elle en soutenant son regard. Pour qu'ils sachent qui est réellement Deucalion, quel monstre c'est et ce qui les attend. Mais si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais presque l'impression que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ironisa-t-elle.

–Je sais faire preuve de compassion, au cas où vous en doutiez encore ! s'indigna-t-il.

–Faire preuve de compassion sous-entend que tu arriverais à penser à quelqu'un d'autre avant de penser à toi-même. Et nous savons que c'est impossible, rétorqua Derek, resté silencieux jusque là. Continue, invita-t-il Flora avec une vraie lueur de compassion dans le regard.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête et poursuivit.

–Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait que deux façons de gérer un Delta. Deucalion a choisit la deuxième, il a essayé de me briser. Il m'a drogué pour neutraliser mes pouvoirs, m'a attaché et m'a torturé. Puis il a torturé et tué mes petites sœurs sous mes yeux. J'avais beau le supplier de les épargner, que je rejoindrais sa meute sans condition, il était déjà trop tard. Deucalion n'a jamais été un Alpha patient et mon premier refus de collaborer avec lui avait signé leur arrêt de mort. Il me restait tout juste assez de contrôle sur mon pouvoir pour apaiser leurs souffrances avant qu'elles ne meurent.

Les larmes aux yeux et le visage fermé, elle marqua une pause, comme absorbée par ses souvenirs douloureux. Les autres retenaient leur souffle, se refusant à briser le silence.

–Il pensait alors que, par cet acte de barbarie, il avait réussi à me briser suffisamment pour que j'obéisse à tous ses ordres. Il n'aurait pas pu commettre plus grosse erreur, lança-t-elle en grondant, ses yeux verts passant brièvement au violet. Il avait brisé quelque chose en moi, oui, mais ce n'était ni mon esprit, ni ma volonté. Folle de chagrin et de rage, j'ai réussi à tuer mes geôliers, à blesser Deucalion et à m'échapper. N'étant pas en état de le tuer dans l'immédiat, j'ai fui en attendant mon heure. Depuis, j'ai consacré chaque jour de ma vie à chercher un moyen de l'anéantir. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas encore trouvé un mais si je peux vous aider à porter un coup fatal à sa meute d'Alphas, ce sera mieux que rien.

–Tu disais que tes pouvoirs étaient bridés, c'est depuis ce moment ? osa demander Scott avec appréhension.

Son récit l'avait horrifié et il espérait ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie avec cette question.

– C'est mon contrôle sur mes pouvoirs qu'il a brisé. Je ne peux plus endormir plusieurs loups en même temps rien que par la pensée, sans un mot ni un regard. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un Delta est un empathe, c'est ce qui lui donne tout son pouvoir. Mais depuis le massacre de mes sœurs, je ne suis plus capable d'ouvrir suffisamment mon cœur pour utiliser pleinement mon pouvoir. Il y a trop de colère et de rancœur en moi, expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

Incapable d'enchaîner après ce terrible récit, ils restèrent tous silencieux, occupés à digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

– Maintenant que tu as jeté un froid polaire dans cette salle avec ton histoire, il parait difficile de revenir à une conversation plus pragmatique. Je vais pourtant me jeter à l'eau, annonça Peter en brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Flora, nous avons besoin de toutes les infos dont tu disposes sur Deucalion et sa meute : son organisation, ses membres… Donnes-nous tout ce que tu as.

– Tu as raison, même si vous devez déjà savoir une bonne partie de ce que je vais vous dire. Deucalion est à la tête d'une meute composée de quatre Alphas : Ennis, un gros tas de muscle, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire sur lui. Les jumeaux, Aiden et Ethan, qui en plus de parfaitement savoir se battre ensemble, peuvent fusionner pour devenir un encore plus gros tas de muscle qu'Ennis. Et enfin Kali, une fétichiste des pieds qui pousse le vice jusqu'à se tailler les ongles de pieds pour pouvoir se battre avec. C'est celle que j'aime le moins, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. Sérieusement, ses pieds me font peur, je trouve cela écœurant !

Les autres acquiescèrent à ce propos.

– De votre côté, vous savez où ils se cachent ?

– Dans une banque fermée pour rénovation, lui répondit Derek. Deucalion retient deux membres de ma meute, les sauver est une priorité.

– Ils sont déjà morts ! protesta Peter. Cela ne sert à rien de prendre le risque d'aller vérifier, ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

– Je ne les laisserais pas entre ses griffes ! s'énerva Derek en se levant brusquement. La pleine lune est prévue pour demain, nous savons qu'ils sont enfermés dans la même cellule, ils vont s'entre-tuer !

– Je suis partante pour les sauver, tant que vous avez un plan, déclara Flora en se rangeant du côté de l'Alpha.

Bien qu'il n'est pas dit grand-chose depuis son arrivée, le fait qu'il tienne autant aux membres de sa meute l'avait touché.

– Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'exclama Peter. Tu veux entrer dans le repère de cinq Alphas, que pas un d'entre nous n'arrive à battre, pour en sortir deux ados loups-garous probablement morts ?

– C'est cela. Et rappelles-toi que je t'ai tiré de situations bien plus délicates que celle-ci alors que tu ne le méritais même pas, lui lança-t-elle avec perfidie.

Elle entendit Scott et Stiles pouffer derrière elle. Même Derek eut du mal à retenir un sourire moqueur.

– Faites comme vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand vous sortirez avec leurs cadavres dans les bras. Si tant est que vous en sortiez indemne, répliqua-t-il en se renfrognant dans son coin.

– C'est moi ou depuis qu'il est devenu un bébé-garou, il est plus râleur qu'avant ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Derek.

– Il a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il est devenu le plus faible de la bande, répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin. La perte de sa force lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sa superbe. Il tente de compenser par son arrogance naturelle.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à le plaindre, ironisa-t-elle.

Ils furent interrompu par Stiles qui sortit plusieurs cartes et les étala sur la table devant eux.

– Tu voulais savoir si nous avions un plan pour récupérer Boyd et Erica ? Le voici, dit Scott en désignant la carte.

– Ce sont les plans de la banque, jugea utile de préciser Stiles. Boyd et Erica sont tous les deux enfermés dans la chambre forte, ajouta-t-il en pointant l'emplacement du doigt. En passant par les conduits d'aérations, vous arriverez juste devant le mur de la chambre. Derek défoncera le mur, il ne vous restera plus qu'à récupérer Boyd et Erica, à faire le chemin inverse et à revenir ici.

– Il reste encore quelques détails à peaufiner, mais nous avons déjà l'essentiel du plan, déclara Scott en laissant Flora étudier la carte.

Elle leur posa encore quelques questions sur la banque avant qu'ils ne doivent partir. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et ils avaient cours le lendemain, à leur grand dam.

– Repassez demain après les cours pour qu'on puisse finaliser le plan. Nous irons les chercher le soir-même, leur lança Derek quand ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'en allèrent.

Après leur départ, Peter s'approcha subrepticement d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille.

– Si tu ne sais pas où dormir cette nuit, tu peux venir chez moi, lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire de matou.

Elle lui répondit par un coup de genou bien placé qui l'envoya à terre, le souffle court.

– Je préférerais encore dormir sous un pont qu'avec toi, lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme en s'agenouillant près de lui alors qu'il se tordait de douleur.

– Un simple non aurait suffit, se plaignit-il en sifflant de douleur.

– Un simple non ne te suffit jamais, Peter, je le sais parfaitement.

– Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Et cela te permettra de veiller sur Isaac, lui suggéra Derek.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Isaac se réveillera en pleine forme demain matin, le rassura-t-elle. Mais j'accepte l'invitation avec joie.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après ces 3 chapitre de blabla, voici enfin un peu d'action ainsi que le sauvetage de Boyd et Erica.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Flora se réveilla en sursaut. Désorientée, le cœur battant la chamade, le visage en sueur, elle mit du temps à comprendre où elle était. Puis elle se souvint se trouver à Beacon Hill sur les traces de Deucalion. Elle se radossa contre son oreiller en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Elle avait très mal dormi. Le fait d'avoir raconté son passé avait réveillé des souvenirs douloureux et elle avait passé la nuit à rêver de ses sœurs.

Pour essayer d'effacer les dernières brumes de rêves qui s'accrochaient à son esprit, elle rouvrit les yeux et observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. D'où elle était, elle voyait Derek toujours endormi sur le sofa. Il avait insisté pour lui laisser son lit et ses protestations n'y avaient rien changé. Elle sourit à ce souvenir : il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son oncle !

Incapable de se rendormir, elle se leva donc sans un bruit, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son hôte, et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se rafraîchir le visage et boire un verre d'eau.

L'esprit toujours en ébullition, elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle prit alors son sac et parti à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où elle pourrait se défouler sans réveiller personne. Elle trouva son bonheur à l'étage du-dessous, où Derek avec aménagé une salle d'entraînement pour ses jeunes loups-garous. Elle se changea rapidement, s'attacha les cheveux et commença ses étirements.

Deux heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Tournant le dos à l'entrée, concentrée sur ses mouvements, elle n'entendit pas Derek approcher et l'accueillit d'un coup de pied retourné qu'elle stoppa à quelques centimètres de sa gorge quand elle remarqua enfin sa présence.

– Très impressionnant, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

– Un petit combat ? lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur, en reposant le pied à terre.

Il acquiesça, se mit en position de combat et l'attaqua sans préambule. Ils se battirent pendant de longues minutes, rendant coup pour coup. Mais Flora finit par lui faire mordre la poussière en le jetant à terre sans ménagement. Il se releva en grognant et se remit en position.

– Encore ? lui demanda-t-elle, agréablement surprise de le savoir si combatif.

– Je veux ma revanche, lança-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

Elle se remit donc elle aussi en position et l'incita à l'attaquer avec le même sourire narquois. Deux fois de suite il l'attaqua, deux fois de suite il se retrouva à terre. Alors qu'ils entamaient leur troisième combat, Isaac rentra dans la salle et les observa.

– On continue ou tu te déclares enfin vaincu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec humour après l'avoir battu une fois de plus.

– On fait une pause, répondit-il en grimaçant.

– Tu t'es débarrassée de lui tellement facilement, c'était incroyable ! s'extasia Isaac en regardant Flora avec un regard débordant d'admiration.

– Merci ! rétorqua sèchement Derek, un peu vexé d'être ainsi dévalorisé par son Béta.

– Et c'est étrange, je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant mais j'ai pourtant l'impression de te connaître, ajouta Isaac en observant plus attentivement Flora. Comme si j'avais rêvé de toi.

Derek se releva péniblement et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et dit la veille. De son côté, Isaac lui assura se sentir beaucoup mieux.

Derek proposa alors à Flora d'aller prendre une douche pendant que lui et Isaac prépareraient le petit déjeuner, proposition qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle les rejoignit dans la pièce principale et s'installa à table avec eux.

– Comment fais-tu pour être beaucoup plus forte que moi alors que je suis un Alpha ayant trois Bétas me prêtant leur force ? lui demanda Derek, intrigué, pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

– Des années et des années d'entraînement ? Plus sérieusement, j'ai appris à me battre très tôt. Et en tant que mercenaire, j'ai eu à me battre contre des créatures beaucoup plus fortes, méchantes et vicieuses que des loups-garous.

– C'est vraiment tout ? s'étonna-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

La facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait vaincu ne pouvait pas venir que de son entraînement, sa capacité à lire ses coups semblaient presque surnaturelle.

– Tu as remarqué alors ? dit-elle en devinant ses pensées. Tu as raison, il y a plus. En règle générale, j'évite d'en parler histoire de garder l'avantage, mais puisque tu m'as percé à jour, autant vous le dire. Et puis, je sens que je peux vous faire confiance. En tant que Delta et donc en tant qu'empathe, j'arrive à légèrement anticiper la plupart des coups de mon adversaire, leur confia-t-elle. Ce qui me donne un très léger avantage au combat. Mais ce don n'a rien d'infaillible et ne me rend pas invincible pour autant. J'aurais beau parer un coup que j'aurais anticipé, si mon adversaire est plus puissant et plus rapide que moi, cela ne l'empêchera pas de briser ma garde.

– Donc tu triches ? en conclut Isaac.

– J'utilise tout les talents que j'ai, rien de plus. Pourrait-on accuser un loup-garou de tricher parce qu'il utilise ses griffes ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants à sa question mais ne trouva rien à dire.

– En tous cas, j'aimerais beaucoup combattre de nouveau contre toi prochainement. Malgré ton don pour l'anticipation, je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, déclara Derek, espérant bien prendre sa revanche un jour ou l'autre.

– J'attends de voir ça avec impatience, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Scott et Stiles les rejoignirent au loft comme convenu pour peaufiner leur plan. Peter arriva quelques minutes après eux.

– Je pense que nous sommes fin prêts, déclara Flora à la nuit tombée. Nous avons passé en revu tout ce que nous avons à faire et toutes les possibilités compte tenu des informations que nous avons.

– De toute façon, nous n'avons plus le temps, nous devons agir avant que la lune ne soit trop haute, déclara Derek, le visage fermé par l'inquiétude.

– Je viens avec vous, leur dit Isaac en enfilant sa veste.

– Hors de question ! Tu ne maîtrises pas encore assez bien ton loup pour que je prenne le risque de t'emmener, tu pourrais perdre le contrôle pendant le combat. Nous aurons déjà à nous occuper de deux loups-garous enragés, je ne veux pas en rajouter un troisième, lui rétorqua Derek en mettant fin à la discussion.

Isaac lança un regard éperdu à Scott, cherchant son soutien.

– Il a raison Isaac, c'est trop dangereux. Mais nous les ramènerons sains et saufs, je te le promets.

Le jeune Béta se résigna et alla s'asseoir pesamment sur le sofa.

– Super, nous serons donc trois inutiles à se ronger les sangs en attendant votre retour, ironisa Stiles en regardant Scott, Derek et Flora se préparer.

Scott lui lança un dernier regard contrit avant de quitter le loft à la suite des deux autres.

Comme prévu, ils trouvèrent facilement un conduit d'aération sur le toit qui les conduisit devant le mur jouxtant la chambre forte. Le peu de place dont disposait Derek pour défoncer le mur à mains nues l'obligea à s'y reprendre plusieurs fois mais après une vingtaine de secondes, ils purent entrer dans la chambre.

Ils furent immédiatement accueilli par des grognements de mauvais augure.

– J'ai besoin qu'ils soient immobilisés pour pouvoir les calmer l'un après l'autre, les averti Flora.

– On va faire au mieux, soupira Scott en voyant les yeux brillants de Boyd et Erica se rapprocher d'eux.

Un combat acharné s'en suivit, un combat très inégal car même s'ils étaient trois contre deux, les Bétas de Derek ne retenaient pas leurs coups, ils frappaient pour tuer avec toute l'animosité que la pleine lune leur conférait. Alors que leurs sauveteurs faisaient tout pour les blesser le moins possible.

Derek réussit à immobiliser Erica pendant que Scott tenait Boyd occupé. Flora s'empressa de rejoindre l'Alpha, posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune louve-garou et déclencha son pouvoir. Le loup d'Erica, rendu fou par la pleine lune, tenta de résister mais elle ne put pas échapper à la Delta qui l'endormit. N'ayant plus qu'un seul adversaire, maîtriser Boyd fut plus facile et il se retrouva rapidement endormi à son tour.

Quand le silence revint dans la chambre forte, ils ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement. Le combat n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais ils étaient pourtant couvert de blessures. Ils avaient aussi redouté tout le long qu'un des Alphas de Deucalion ne vienne assister au spectacle de deux loup-garous s'entre-tuant.

Derek prit Boyd sur ses épaules, Scott s'occupa d'Erica et ils ressortirent tous les cinq par le conduit menant au toit.

Stiles et Isaac se précipitèrent sur eux dès leur arrivée tant ils étaient soulagés de les voir tous en vie. Peter se contenta de lever un œil de son livre afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien tous rentrés, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait.

Boyd et Erica enfin en sécurité et hors d'état de nuire pour le restant de la nuit, Scott, Stiles et Peter rentrèrent chez eux.


End file.
